Esperanza debida
by nosight
Summary: Esta corta historia, cuenta sobre el embarazo del miembro bicolor de Akatsuki, de como todo hubiera sido sin preocupaciones si la naturaleza siguiera segun su curso, si tan solo aquel bebe no fuera de Madara Uchiha, las cosas no hubieran terminado asi


**Holap!** A cualquier persona q lea, se les agradece mucho ^^

Esta historia se me ocurrio un dia, luego de ver un capi de Naruto, no se si les habra pasado, pero ven los personajes, tan lejos del Yaoi y dicen...en verdad son malos xD por q lo son! Tiene su lado bonito, por q son seres humanos y sienten. Pero no siempre pasa...no siempre

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al principio de todo esto, no quisimos creerlo pero poco a poco se daban respondidas nuestras propias dudas. Mi compañero gruñía y gritaba en frustración, yo me limitaba a escucharlo y hallar el momento apropiado para hablar como nunca antes lo había querido

Me golpeo, me maldijo todas las veces posibles, pero así eran las cosas, los dos éramos uno y nadie obtenía lo que quería. No se iba a alejar porque yo lo necesitaba y él lo sabía. Éramos la cosa mas bizarra y ahora con mas razón

De un tiempo a la fecha, mi estomago creció. No sentimos los mismos síntomas de una mujer embarazada porque no lo éramos, pero si teníamos a un ser vivo desarrollándose en nuestro interior. Difícil de explicar pero así son las cosas: Somos una planta carnívora y humana, con dos personalidades totalmente diferentes. Con discusiones y conversación a veces entretenidas…

Al llegar a una edad, las mismas plantas, al igual que nosotros, procrean vida. Crece la famosa "semilla" por dentro y allí empieza la vida. Nosotros no tenemos óvulos ni espermatozoides, por eso nos reproducimos solas o solos. Para nuestra desgracia, no tenemos idea alguna si algo influyo aquí

Tenemos una pequeña "relación" con nuestro líder Madara Uchiha, nos hemos acostado varias veces con él. Quizás pueda decir que nos tenemos cariño o simple respeto como camaradas ninjas. Por mi parte, se me hace atractivo, gracioso cuando toma la actitud de Tobi, entre otras cosas mas

**-Madara nos llama-**Me dijo mi lado derecho, tan cortante como últimamente

-Si-Asentí mientras nos hundíamos en el pastoso suelo donde anteriormente nos habíamos detenido a descansar

Con unos 7 meses de embarazo llegamos hasta él. Quien ya estaba acompañado de Kabuto, esa horrible serpiente que no deja de mirarnos con su estúpida sonrisa desquiciante, si cree que un día llegara a experimentar con nosotros esta loco ¡Y mas ahora!

Al salir completamente del suelo, mi lado se poso un poco jorobado por el peso extra que teníamos, pero enseguida mi contraparte me ayudo a tomar postura. Llevábamos el atrapamoscas mas arriba de lo normal, y hasta ahora nos había servido para cubrir gran parte de nuestro abultado vientre, porque aun que no fuéramos una mujer, esto albergaba una criatura y ahora lo era

-Necesito que te separes Zetsu-Ordeno Madara-Madara a cada uno a su respectiva misión-

-No puedo-Dije, sin sonar grosero ni triste, simplemente comprensible

-¿Porque no?-Objeto enseguida con sus brazos cruzados como si tentara mi suerte

Yo baje la mirada, luego la dirigí hacia Kabuto y finalmente hacia Madara. Volví a mirar al cuatro ojos hasta que Madara hablo

-Espéranos en la entrada principal Kabuto-Pidió o mas bien ordeno sin despegar la mirada de nosotros

-Por supuesto-Contesto éste antes de marcharse, no sin antes mostrar su sonrisa tan cínica

-Bueno yo…-Trate de decir mientras regresaba a la normalidad la posición de nuestra venus, revelando asi

-Ya lo se-Me interrumpió-Pero la verdad no esperaba que lo quisieras conservar-

No conteste y él continúo…

-Me gustaría una explicación-Agrego

**-No la hay, somos una planta y se acabo-**

-Pero no es nada tuyo-Aclare enseguida-Nos reproducimos solos…para que no vayas a pensar que te queremos hacer responsable de algo-

Madara no dijo nada y eso me puso nervioso. No quito la mirada de nosotros hasta después de unos segundos mas. Se dio la vuelta y camino en la misma dirección donde anteriormente se había marchado Kabuto. Pero de pronto se detuvo

-Mandare a uno de tus clones esta vez-Nos dijo sin siquiera voltear a vernos-Pero vayan a cumplir la misión que le había asignado al Zetsu blanco anteriormente-

Sin mas, el enmascarado se marcho. Siendo honestos…yo no esperaba que me abrazara o nos dijera cosas hermosas. Pero inevitablemente los sentimientos me inundaban, las ganas de llorar y aun cuando éramos solo un objeto mas para él, no podía odiarlo. Dio un respiro profundo y cerré los ojos tratando de que la poca brisa que entraba se llevara todo

Fue como aquella vez. Cuando minutos antes me acababa de enterar que estaba embarazado, lo se, que raro suena eso. Pero en fin, en primera, no me lo creería y ni quería, por obvias razones ¿Pero y si esa era mi naturaleza? ¿Quién era yo para cambiarla? La misma tierra…Bien pero ¿Qué tal y eso me hacia feliz? Tal vez seria la señal de que no estábamos tan solo como yo lo pensaba

Había batallado pero entre tanto problema convencí a mi contraparte para conservarlo pero le rogué mas bien. Prometí que él o ella no serian carga alguna. Yo conseguiría su alimento, yo lo cuidaría y no me permitiría descuidar ninguna misión que nos asignara Madara. Estoy tan seguro que Pein lo hubiera entendido mejor que el idiota que tenemos ahora por líder

**-Camina-**Me ordeno

Cambiando mi expresión a una fuerte, di el paso que me correspondía, puesto que esta vez era yo quien debía avanzar con un poco mas de prisa, aun cuando mi lado obscuro llevara en el mismo pensamiento lo que teníamos por tarea

Rápidamente llegamos a una habitación. Quería tocar pero mi mano derecha no opino lo mismo y giro la perilla para poder entrar. Ya una vez abierta, me dio igual y pase, cerrando la puerta por detrás

El cuarto era totalmente negro, obscuro como el corazón de los asesinos pero podíamos ver sin mucha dificultad para notar el único que cuerpo y dueño del cuarto sentado cómodamente sobre la cama

Ese era Sasuke Uchiha y mi misión era cuidarlo hasta que sus ojos sanaran luego del trasplante. Por suerte era fácil y no tenia que hacer nada, mas que cuidar que Kabuto no se acercara a este pelinegro…solo espero que de allí no pase

Sintiéndome algo cansado, quise sentarme aun que fuera en la orilla de la cama de Sasuke. Era de las pocas habitaciones que no tiene ni sillones ni mesa alguna, si querías dejar tus cosas o sentarte, seria en el piso. Pero ni modo, así son las cosas de vez en cuando. Así que me senté tratando de evitar que fuera una molestia para el chico. Él ya había notado mi presencia pero nunca me saludaba ni yo tampoco. Mas bien nos minimizábamos a comentar lo "necesario"

Al parecer, no le molesto en lo absoluto y aun cuando sus ojos estuvieran vendados sentía su pesada mirada sobre mi. No le di importancia y mire perdido la nada, agotado como nunca antes, sintiendo el peso de nuestro bebe creo que ya bien desarrollado. Y es que la verdad, no sabemos si durara los típicos 9 meses como cualquier humano, sea lo que sea la espera….desespera

-Sorpréndete-Hablo Sasuke y voltio al instante pero no me asuste-Es la primera vez que veo el chacra de un bebe-

-¡¿Co-Cómo lo has notado?-Pregunte exaltado

-Es increíble ¿no?-Me respondió con su voz tan tranquila-Aun con lo ojos cubiertos soy capaz de ver el chacra del mismo color-

-Itachi tenía unos ojos bastante avanzados-Intente cambiar la conversación ahora mas sereno, pero no evitaba que mi corazón siguiente acelerado por los nervios

-Y muy pronto estarán en uso-Me dijo con una sonrisa de par en par, yo lo note-Por otro lado… ¿Para eso te creo Madara? Creí que eres otro miembro de akatsuki solamente-

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunte encajándome en las palabras que había mencionado

-Siendo honesto, creí que luego de esta guerra, seria yo quien restablecería el clan-Contesto…ya sabia a donde iba todo este rollo-Me alegra saber que Madara ya se hace cargo de ello-

-¿Acaso crees que es de él?-Le cuestione y ni siquiera le di oportunidad de responder, no podía tolerar su arrogante actitud-Pues te has equivocado, éste bebe es solo mío-

-No lo creo, lo afirmo-Respondió en un tono de voz mas alto que el mío-Sea como sea, habrá otro Uchiha para volver a empezar luego de esto y si no…seguro habrá mas intentos-

Inevitablemente coloque mis manos en nuestro vientre, tal vez como signo de protección para nuestro hijo. Hubo momentos en que creí que aquel mocoso estaba traumado y lleno de tristeza pero no, era igual que él mismo Madara, tan cruel que únicamente te trataba bien para recibirte a tu nueva vida de basura

Pensar que éste retorcido niño con toda su envidia y avaricia me usara como un fabricante de bebes para su repugnante clan ¡Porque eso eran! ¿Qué les pasaba? Todo el tiempo era odio, venganza y no se que tontería. No había otra cosa mas que tratar de ser fuertes…hasta ahora deseaba tener alas, cuando ya no podía escapar…

Ya no dijimos otra palabra, la discusión termino allí. Cambie mi lugar de su cama para el suelo, luego cerré mi atrapamoscas y mantuve mis manos en mi barriga, acariciando un poco al sentirlo cada vez mas. Pensé algo curioso: "Deseaba verlo crecer"

Al día siguiente, me levante sin reconocer bien como estaban las cosas. Pero al abrir mi venus, me enfoque en la pequeña vela encendida cerca de la puerta. No creo que haya sido Sasuke, todavía descansaba. Me levante con cuidado, la apague y poco a poco me hundí en una de las tantas paredes del cuarto

Mastique con fuerza el último hueso que quedaba de aquel cuerpo. Y una vez que termine, me levante de mi posición incomoda e inclinada, mi estomago era una pesada carga para mis rodillas. Cuando mire hacia el piso, solo quedaba la ropa de los sujetos que había sido nuestros almuerzos. No era común que dejara rastro alguno, pero este día no se me apetecía comer eso. Limpie la sangre de mi boca con mi mano clara, la cual quedo enseguida teñida de rojo. Torcí la boca insatisfecho, aun tenia bastante hambre

-Pobres tipos, no tenían la culpa de nada-Escuche decir detrás de mi, conocía esa voz como la palma de mi mano. En cuanto di la vuelta mire a Madara sentado sobre un árbol dejando mecer sus pies en éste

¿Es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer? Y eso que nosotros éramos quienes lo buscábamos y toda esa cantaleta. Y ahora el gran Uchiha no nos daba algo de paz

-¿Por qué dejaste de cuidar a Sasuke?-Nos pregunto enseguida

-Solo salimos unos minutos a comer-Le dije

-Pudiste haberme dicho-Respondió bajando del árbol de un solo salto hasta nosotros-Así no habría tenido que salir-

**-Estamos perfectamente bien-**Inquirió mi lado derecho con su poca paciencia de siempre mientras empezábamos a caminar en otra dirección**-Ahora regresaremos con Sasuke-**

-¿Cuando nacerá?-Pregunto de la nada. No logro mas que hacer que mi estomago se revolviera por los nervios ¿nervios a que? Aun no lo se pero asi sucedía últimamente

**-¿Acaso te importa?-**Respondió en pregunta mi contraparte

-No lo se-Tambien dije, tomando ahora una actitud mas a la defensiva

-No quisiera que alguien se enterara, pero como no queda de otra…le diré a Kabuto para que pueda atenderte en eso-

-¡No!-Grite al instante, volteando a ver sus ojos detrás de su nueva mascara-Puedo arreglar esto Madara-sama-

-…-Ya no dijo nada y nosotros nos fuimos

Luego de un par de minutos, estuvimos de nuevo en la habitación de Sasuke. Tan obscura como era costumbre. Me quede allí, en la esquina, recargándome en la pared sintiéndome fatigado, con sueño y no se que mas. Siento mi estomago moverse y únicamente la miro, y luego la acaricio como pocas veces lo he hecho. No hubo resistencia por mi contraparte, tal vez tambien quería sentir lo que había en nuestro interior

Me da tanta alegría ver que me estoy encariñando de alguien que aun no conozco. No, esperen, si lo conozco, desde hace 4 meses. Cuando me queje y combatí con mi propia mano derecha, evitando que me estrangulara para que no te quitara el oxigeno que necesitabas para vivir, si, eso es, hice muchas cosas por ti y hare mas. No te cantaría ahora para calmarte, pero algún día lo hare mientras bese tu frente. No se como puedo traerte a este infierno de vida que vivo yo, pero haremos lo posible, te lo juro, para la veas como la cosa mas hermosa. Perdónanos si no somos los… ¿padres? Mas amorosos del mundo, pero asi nos ha hecho la vida, el destino ha sido tan cruel. Y solo somos unos caníbales y asesinos que pertenecen a akatsuki…

Estaba tan entretenido, hablando de unos sentimientos que ni siquiera sabia que existían en una cosa tan bizarra como nosotros. Pero mi vista comenzó a aclararse en cuando abría la puerta muy despacio

**-¡Mas te vale mantenerte lejos de aquí!-**Advirtió mi gemelo en un gruñido, bastante molesto

-Zetsu-Dijo Kabuto ya casi dentro de la habitación-No te pongas de tan mal genio, recuerda que somos aliados-

**-De nosotros nunca-**Volvió a tomar el control mi contraparte, estando justo enfrente de la cama donde descansaba el Uchiha menor**-Tobi podrá creer tus mentiras, pero nosotros no- **

-Que subordinado tan desconfiado-Dijo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes como siempre-Pero cuando te tenga, me asegurare de cambiarte esos defectos-

-¡Jamás nos pondrá un jodido dedo encima una serpiente como tu!-Dije esta vez yo, molesto y temeroso por las palabras que decía…ya no éramos solo dos en este cuerpo

-¿Serpiente? Me alagas, siempre quise ser como Orochimaru-sama asi que…-

No termine de escucharlo, sentí un dolor muy fuerte en mi vientre llegar hasta mi pecho. Comencé a jadear queriendo recuperar el aire que de pronto iba y venia. Agarre toda la fuerza que pude y me mantuve derecho, posando de nuevo la mi vista en el de anteojos, quien encajo una sonrisa horripilante

-No te ves muy bien Zetsu-Dijo pero volví a cerrar mis ojos con fuerza, llegando a ser temblar mis manos

_**-No te asustes-**_Dijo en un tono sereno, era lindo pero…demasiado tarde, me estaba desesperando el dolor que sentía, el tener semejante idiota enfrente de mi y que estuviéramos solos en esto…Madara llego a mi mente, pero no valia la pena, él no se preocupaba por otra cosa que no fuera si mismo y no me ayudaría ahora que tengo miedo

-Márchate Kabuto o te puede ir muy mal-Dijo Sasuke detrás de nosotros, resistiendo, no me rendi para que él tampoco me viera en ese estado y tomamos una posición "normal" pero no inofensiva para hacer mas factible que estábamos mejor…aun que fuera mentira

-¿Es una amenaza Sasuke-kun?-

-Yo no amenazo…Prometo-Respondió éste, logrando sorprender y callar enseguida al de cabello blanco

**-¡Largo!-**Grito mi lado derecho aventando la puerta de regreso, en la cual recargue mi cuerpo, deslizándola entre quejidos hasta sentarme en el duro suelo

_-Tenemos que irnos de aquí…-_Dije removiéndome adolorido. Todo era incomodo, molesto y comenzaba a sudar, inclusive pataleaba cualquier cosa que estuviera a mi alcance

Cuando me di cuenta, mi cuerpo ya se desvanecía por el piso. Cubrí con fuerza mi estomago y mire por ultima a Sasuke antes de que mis ojos fueran cubiertos por la ausencia que daría en la habitación

Pronto aparecí cerca de una colina, en el bosque, no se con exactitud cual pero al menos el clima estaba a mi favor pues la brisa que regalaba me ayudaba en relajarme un poco. Tan pronto como nuestro cuerpo salió en su totalidad, me recargue en el mismo árbol del que salimos, apoyando sobre todo mi cabeza hasta atrás

-Me duele mucho_-_Me queje apretando con fuerza mis dientes-Creo que va a nacer…-

**-¿Lo crees, genio?-**Soltó con sarcasmo

-Por favor ¡¿Qué hago?-Suplique

**-¡No lo se! ¡Nunca he tenido un bebe sólo tranquilízate!-**

-¿Qué no sientes el dolor?-

**-Si pero no estoy llorando como un maldito niño-**

Quería llorar…no se porque pero me sentía inmune a cualquier cosa, a cualquier comentario y sobre todo a la impotencia de no saber que hacer. Mas que las punzadas, me dolía mas el corazón ¡llegaba a pensar lo peor! Mire el cielo para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran

Mis manos se movieron hasta abrir la capa y me sorprendí al ver que donde estaba mi vientre la atrapamoscas continuaba cerrada…esta vez no por voluntad nuestra, intente abrirla pero ésta solo palpaba, me asuste creyendo que eso podría estar matando a nuestro hijo

Sentí un espantoso dolor recorrer mi columna vertebral e hizo que volviera a pegar todo mi cuerpo al tronco del árbol, abrí un poco mas mis piernas para sostenerme en esa posición inclinada. Ahora si quería gritar…y mi vista se volvió borrosa

-¿Me harías un favor?...-Pregunte

**-¿Qué?-**

-Que cuando nazca…no te lo vas a comer-

**-Tendrás que seguir consiente para que eso no pase-**

Ojala lo diga de broma, espero que a ultimo momento cambie como yo lo hice. Toque aun por encima de la venus, mi estomago, hasta que sentí una cosa viscosa saliendo de ella. Fije mejor la vista ¡Se estaba abriendo! Pero…tambien mi estomago, se separaba como cuando nosotros nos separábamos, nuestra piel se hacia de una sustancia liquida

Entendiendo mejor, acercamos nuestras manos temblorosas hasta esa parte de nuestro cuerpo. Tomamos los agarres del atrapamoscas y tratamos de abrirlo. Fue un dolor horrible que a mi me hizo gritar y a mi contraparte soltar un quejido, pero nunca quitamos nuestras manos

¡Miraba algo! ¡El bebe estaba allí! Podía mirarlo…apenas y partes de su piel. Mis fuerzas se iban pero pronto regresaban, me quejaba del dolor pero continúe así. Forzamos aun mas el siguiente intento, pero termine con la respiración acelerada y deje de intentar…

**-¡Muévete!-Me ordeno**

-¡Ya no puedo!-Grite, dejando caer ahora si, las lagrimas

**-No falta mucho…-**

Tome un respiro muy profundo, tenia que ser fuerte. Se que seria feliz, tendríamos una razón para seguir en este mundo tan cruel. Otra vez sentí que me mareaba, pero sin importarme repetí la acción de antes…

Fácilmente se abrió lo que quedaba, parecía que se había abierto sola. Mis manos se adentraron y sujetaron a nuestro pequeño, quien ya estaba casi fuera de nuestro cuerpo. Escuchamos su llanto y con cuidado lo acercamos a nosotros…su cuerpo era tibio comparado con nuestros fríos brazos

-Míralo…-Dije con un hilo de voz, supongo que por la mucha emoción que sentía

La pegue a nuestro pecho, meciéndolo lentamente para que dejara de llorar, y él, enseguida nos obedeció. Lo limpie con nuestra capa y asi admiramos una cosa, que ahora no nos daba tanta importancia: Era idéntico a Madara, cabello negro, una piel pálida y blanca como la leche, es lo que mas me gustaba. No importaba como fuera, al final, era nuestro hijo

Mi estomago empezó a cerrarse y tomar su forma de antes, pero sin el bebe que cargábamos en esos momentos. Me sentí débil y respiraba muy pausado, no sabia porque. Me recargue nuevamente en el tronco para descansar nuestro cuerpo mirando hacia enfrente, casas a lo lejos y únicamente pasto. Pero no fue hasta que vi a alguien acercarse, por aquello que antes creí que era un paisaje demasiado hermoso para ser real

Yo conocía esa mascara, era Madara, lo note antes de cerrar mis ojos y ya no saber de nosotros….

Al despertar, parpadeé un par de veces y reconocí que era el techo lo que miraba. La única luz que existía en ese lugar era la luz de una vela. Me incorpore exaltado y mirando hacia todos lados, buscaba a mi bebe

-Deberías descansar un poco mas Zetsu-Escuche del lado donde menos se daba a la vista, pero Madara salió entre las sombras, cargando en una pequeña cobija azul a mi hijo

-¡Suéltalo!-Le ordene

-¿Por qué debería? Tambien es mi hijo, solo míralo Zetsu…es todo un Uchiha-

Al final, me perdí en mi propia mente, paso lo que menos quería y ahora ya ni se quien soy. Este pedazo de mi vida, es tan triste como cualquier otro. Tan trágico como cuando matan a alguien. No quiero que sientan pena por mi, si no mi dolor. Sufriría menos si supiera que no soy eterno, pero quienes nacen para el martirio, los clavos les caen del cielo. Creía que algo cambiaria pero al final…siempre se repite la misma historia

Mi esperanza de vida se fue y ahora espero que alguien me salve…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

T_T q triste...yo si llore, nose...no me gustan los finales asi, pero se me hizo genialoso para una corta historia, donde se muestra de verdad (a manera fria) los personajes

Wueno, me despido, si gustan dejar un comentario, sera bien recibido ^^ y leido con todo el amooorrr q tengo xD

Muchas gracias

aaios :D

Holap! A cualquier persona q lea, se les agradece mucho ^^

Esta historia se me ocurrio un dia, luego de ver un capi de Naruto, no se si les habra pasado, pero ven los personajes, tan lejos del Yaoi y dicen...en verdad son malos xD por q lo son! Tiene su lado bonito, por q son seres humanos y sienten. Pero no siempre pasa...no siempre


End file.
